


Sharing Sweaters

by Sadie_McLaren



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sharing Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadie_McLaren/pseuds/Sadie_McLaren
Summary: It’s getting chilly outside so Frank as an excuse to explain another modern practice to Hazel.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Sharing Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a little while since I read Heroes of Olympus so if anything isn’t quite right I’m sorry. Also if sharing sweaters is something that would’ve happened while Hazel was alive the first time I’m sorry for getting wrong too. I just thought this would be a cute fluffy idea.

“Do I want to what now?” Hazel asked, her face twisted into a confused expression. Frank turned towards his girlfriend of about two weeks now. She was sitting, primly with her legs crossed on the edge of his bed. They had been getting ready to go out and meet up with their friends. It was mid-October at this point in the year. The weather was starting to turn a little chilly, yet Hazel was only wearing a short sleeve shirt and jeans. So Frank had done what he assumed all good boyfriends would do in that situation and offered her one of his sweatshirts. Yet the look on her face told him that maybe that wasn’t the right thing to do. 

“Isn’t that boyfriends usually do? I mean aren’t they supposed to give their girlfriends a sweater when it’s cold out?” stuttered Frank, a little nervous that he had royally screwed something up. 

“Um I’m not quite sure,” responded Hazel, with a pensive look on her face. “Is that something that people do nowadays?” 

Frank felt relief rush through his whole body like a tidal wave. He let out a breath he that he wasn’t aware her had been holding. It’s not that she didn’t want to borrow one of his sweaters, but instead that she didn’t understand that was something people did. 

“Oh I’m sorry. Sometimes I forget that you were born like 82 years ago” he said, taking a seat next to Hazel on the bed and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in closer to him. In return she gently wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggle in a little closer. 

“You see, it’s a common practice for boyfriends to let their girlfriends wear one of their sweaters if they want to. And I figured since it’s so cold outside and you’re only wearing a short sleeve shirt that maybe you’d want to wear one of my hoodies?” he explained, closing his eyes and waiting for her to tell him that that was a dumb idea or something. But instead, he felt her nod against his chest. 

“That sounds really good!” she said, excitement leaking its way back into her voice and replacing the confusion that had been there before. 

“Alright then,” Frank responded as he stood up and began to stride over to his closet. Opening it up, he took inventory of all the sweaters that he had, ruling out ones that would be way too big for her, even though he knew they were all going to be too large, given their size difference. That being said he didn’t want her to be drowning in fabric. Eventually he pulled out two hoodies that he thought would work. One was just plain orange and the other was his archery team sweater which was dark purple and had the school logo on the front in yellow letters. Turning to Hazel he held them both up and asked her which one she preferred. She pointed at the purple one which made his heart flutter inside his chest because that sweater also had his last name printed on the back. 

A moment later Hazel had the sweater pulled over her head and turned towards the mirror. The sweater was definitely big on her. The bottom came to a little past her mid-thigh and her hands were completely hidden by the sleeves, but she loved it. She loved how warm and soft it felt, how it smelled like him which made her feel safe and all fuzzy inside. She let out a little giggle as took in the whole look. She then turned to Frank. 

“What do you think?” she asked, giving a little twirl. 

“You look amazing as always,” was his response, planting a light kiss on her forehead. 

“You ready to go now?” he asked. 

“Absolutely!” she said.


End file.
